Secrets Below the Coastlines
by MagicSuprises14
Summary: Ally has Just moved from Dallas TX, to Los Angles California. She has meet 3 amazing BFF'S Named Jessica,Hannah,and Skylar. They turn into mermaids aster one crazy night they can't remember and as they go through Drama, and hard mermaid situations, they find secrets below the coastline
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1 : New Shores

When Ally found out she was moving to California, she was devastated. She didn't want to move away from her BFF Lily. She always had a hard time making friends in school, and she didn't want to make any more besides Lily. So when the before they day came, Lily had bought her a locket necklace with a picture of her and Lily. Lily and Ally hugged for the last time and said good-bye to each other both 100 times. As Ally drove away she saw Lily walking down the street Lily waved at her and a tear actually rolled down her face. Her Parents always told her "There are more oceans to discover" So when Ally's sister, Hayley, tried cheering her up

"Ally think of moving to California as a good thing, we'll finally live close to the beach, were moving to a bigger house, were moving to a bigger city so more shopping centers, bookstores, more… guys." Hayley had said

"Hold on a minute" Her father said slightly loud.

"I do NOT want my 13 and 15 year old daughters with" ,"boys." Their dad had strict rules about dating until they were 16.

"But DADDDD!" Hayley had moaned. I am turning 16 in 2 weeks!" "Can't you just say I'm 16?!"

" Were not going to talk about this right now, Hayley, We'll talk about it when you actually turn 16."

"Umm dad how long to we get to California?" Ally asked.

"7 hours." He replied.

" Ughhh so dreadful!" she moaned.

In California

"So where is our new house?" Hayley asked. " Is it on the beach?" Ally asked. "What is the closest mall?"Hayley asked. "Stop asking questions." Their father said. "Our new house should be right around the corner.

As they drove into their driveway. "It was a beach house!" Oh Cool a beach house."

Ally said in a sad like wasn't a big fan of the beach. Her reaction was the opposite of her sisters.

"OMG A BEACH HOUSE I HAVE TO TEXT SUMMER ABOUT THIS!" Hayley screamed.

" Hayley could you not scream?" Ally asked.

"Well sorry Pants. Some people like the beach."

"After we put the boxes up, can we get something to eat I'm starving." Hayley said.

"Of course but you do realize we have like a 100 boxes to unpack." Her mother said.

"UGHHHH." Hayley moaned

"Don't worry sweetie, it shouldn't take long." She shook the hair on Hayley's head.

After they were done they went to get some more gas in the car and got some Sushi.

Ally doesn't really like sushi so she just got some Chow Mei.

After they got back from eat sushi it was really late. So they unpacked a few thing like couches and beds and dressers.

When they got done unpacking half the stuff , it was 2:00 am.

So they went to bed. Just as Ally was plugging up her phone, Lily had sent her a goodnight text . She Texted a picture of her face. It wasn't very clear cause it was already really dark in Texas.

Another tear rolled down Ally's cheek. She sent her a goodnight text and went to bed

I know this chapter is very short, but it's just the introduction into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: New Oceans,…..and Tails

The Day Ally had to go to school. They had came to California right at the beginning of the school year. She was really nervous about going to a new school. Her new schedule was crazy, she was worried about new friends, and teachers.

As they were driving to school, Hayley was first. Her school was on the next block.

Hayley was super social, and Ally was the opposite. Hayley had told Ally not to worry.

"Ally it's okay, just go up to someone and talk." Hayley had told her.

"Hayley you can get out now." Her mom said. "Have a good day sweetie!"

"Well see ya later sis." Love ya! Hayley said

Bye! Ally called out, as Hayley entered the school. "Bye Ally!" she yelled out.

They drove away from Hayley's school. As Ally got closer to the school she got more and more nervous.

Once it was time to get out, Ally's stomach quenched.

"Bye sweetie!"Her mom said as she got out of the car. "It'll be okay first days are always dreadful."

"Bye mom." Ally said sadly. Ally watched her mom leaved as she entered the school.

It was a huge school. Her first class was right in front of the school.

As she entered her first class the desk were arranged in groups.

Ally sat next to a girl..

"Hi" Ally said shyly.

"Hi." Jessica replied.

"What's your name?" Ally asked shyly

"Jessica, but you can just call me Jess. Your Ally right?"

Jessica spoke really softly.

"Yeah…. How'd you know?" Ally asked weirdly

"You live in my neighborhood. I heard your sister screaming last night." She said with a bit of laughter

"Yeah she screams pretty loudly." Ally said with a chuckle.

After about 5 minutes, another girl sat next to Ally and Jessica. Her name was Hannah.

"Hi." Jessica said

"Hi's! I'm Hannah and my name backwards is also Hannah."She said very excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, I'm Jessica and that is Ally."

"Nice to meet you Jessica and Ally." She sat down her stuff and got out her binder. It was colored with colorful markers and colorful stickers.

"I like your binder."Ally said shyly once again.

"Thanks, I can give you some of these colorful stickers if you want." Hannah said nicely

"Thanks, that would be nice." Ally said a little less shyly.

Soon that last seat in their group was taken. Her name was Skylar .

"Hi. I'm Skylar, but I am super shy so if I don't talk I'm super shy" She talks even more shyly than Ally.

"Don't worry Skylar am really shy to." Ally said nicely

Just as Skylar sat down, school started. Sadly this class was Social Studies, and Ally hated social studies. It's so boring.

After a class of boring introduction of 7th grade social studies

Next was Language Arts. Jessica , Hannah, and Skylar had the exact same classes as Ally did.

At the end of the day they were already friends.

They're last class was Science. They already have a group project. About the environment.

They got assigned about the Ocean and Beaches. Hannah was excited, she loved the beach, Ally not so much.

So at the end of the day Ally's Mom picked up Ally.

"How was school? Was it totes dreadful?" she asked

"No I made 3 new friends Jessica, Hannah, and Skylar. And Jessica lives in our neighborhood!" Ally said excitedly

"That's good! Any other news?" She asked

We already have a group project in science about the environment. We got assigned Oceans and Beaches." Ally said

"Well good thing we live right on the beach,right?" Her mother said

"Ye-." Ally got cut off. Hayley had just got into the car.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Good. I met some girls named Katie and Elizabeth."Hayley replied "So Ally how was your day?" Hayley asked.

"Not so bad.""I met 3 new girls."Ally replied. "But I have a group project already!"

"Well that sucks" Hayley replied.

As Hayley replied to Ally, they pulled into the drive way.

The House was already unpacked!

Tuesday, Wednesday , Thursday ,were a breeze,and the friends became became closer

Friday evening, after school Ally was just reading a book when she heard the doorbell

She looked through the peephole and saw Jessica, Hannah, and Skylar.

Ally opened the door. "Hey, why are you guys here?" Ally squinted as the sun got in her eyes.

Well we though that we could start our project and have a little fun. So can you?

Let me ask my dad.

Ally ran upstairs to her dad. Dad can we go to the beach for my project?

Sure. Mom and Hayley are already there. You can just walk. Father had replied

Sweet! Ally yelled.

Jess,Sky,and Hannah heard her.

Ally quickly got her swimsuit on and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" Ally asked as she smiled

Yeppers! Hannah replied.

When they got to the beach Ally saw Mom and Hayley.

"Where should we start?" Skylar asked

"How about over there. It says DO NOT ENTER!" Hannah said

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ally asked

"No! It's perfect for research! Maybe there is something in the water that has to do with the environment!" Hannah said like a Viking.

"That's actually a good idea." Jessica replied

"I agree" Skylar said.

"Ok, but let's not stay in there for long. I wanna have a little fun."

How will we even get inside there when it says DO NOT ENTER! Skylar asked.

Go underwater and enter. Duh. Hannah said.

"Isn't this water salty?" Ally asked

"Not Really." Jessica Replied

Well you guys can go first. Ally said

Fine. Hannah said

Hannah ran into the water and swam under the water

Then Jess then Sky then Ally.

Once Ally came up for air, The water in the cave was actually pretty clear.

They had all swam out pretty far

"What exactly are we suppose to do?" Skylar asked

"I don't know…" Jessica asked

"Let's test the water." Ally said

"How?" they all said at the same time

"With this! Underwater Pollution tester!" Ally said

"When did you bring that?" Hannah asked

"Right when all of you ran in I forgot about this camera tester so I picked it up and ran in." Ally replied

"It's getting dark, maybe we should leave." Skylar suggested

"Nah, not yet the test is still running." Jessica said

**** In Ally's house****

"Where is Ally?" Dad asked when Mom and Hayley got back

"We thought she was at home with you…." Hayley replied

"I texted both you and mom that Ally was coming." Dad replied worriedly

"Well we didn't see her at the beach." Hayley replied worriedly

"I will go out and search. Did anyone go with her?" Hayley asked

"Her friends did." Dad replied

"Oh great, not only is Ally gone so are her friends!"

***Back in the cave***

"Ok I think it's done." Ally said

"I have always been fascinated by the moon." Hannah said

"Where do you see the moon, it can't be that late?" Ally asked

"It going over the cave hole. " Hannah said

Just as the moon was going over the cave hole she heard somebody call Ally's name.

It was Hayley and Dad.

When she heard Hayley come towards the cave like thing. "Go underwater I hear someone coming!" Ally said loudly but silently.

Everyone went down. Then bubbles started jetting into the cave pool like a Jacuzzi.

Soon everything was black. No one remembered anything.

Ally woke up in her room with a small headache.

She didn't remember anything last night except Hayley and Dad were looking for her.

It was a early Saturday, Ally jumped out of bed. She saw a note taped to a door

That said "Ally if your reading this you must have woken up early. We are at the store buying a few things for you to get better." Ally stopped reading.

What happened last night…what does she mean by get better? Ally whispered to herself. Ally continued reading.

"I left your favorite cereal Cookie Monster Crunch, on the table. We'll talk later sweetheart. Get better soon. "

Ally was confused. But she didn't want any Cookie Monster Crunch to go towaste. She raced downstairs poured in her cereal and milk, and watched SpongeBob for a few hours until she heard the doorbell ring.

She ran to the door, to see who it was. It was Hayley.

Ally opened the door. Hayley hugged her and picked her up.

"I am so happy your ok!" she said a bit loudly.

Ally wanted to ask what happened but it didn't feel like the right moment.

"So where's mom and dad?" Ally asked quietly. She began getting a headache

"Oh, they went out to get breakfast." Hayley replied.

Oh and by the way we're going to "Kingdom Thrills" today, so they told me we have to take a shower and get dressed by the time they got back."

"Okay" Ally replied.

Ally ran upstairs to see what she would be wearing today. Then she thought maybe Jessica or Hannah knew what happened last night.

Ally started letting the water run, When she noticed she had a crystal clear light blue necklace. I was laying on top of the locket Lily gave her. Ally didn't remember getting a necklace like that, but she wore it anyway.

Ally got into the bath tub and closed her eyes, trying to remember as much as she could last night. After about 15 seconds Ally, felt like her legs got heavier. So she opened her eyes and saw a crystal clear blue colored tail. Ally was about to scream, but didn't want Hayley to see that. It was so weird that her necklace matched her tail.

"How am I going to get out of the tub with this!" Ally thought to herself

"How did I even get this tail thing! Mermaids don't exist!"

After a few minutes of pure amazement, Hayley yelled to Ally

"Hurry up mom and dad will be home in a few minutes!"

Ally didn't know what to do. She let the water drain out of the tub. "I am getting out!" Ally shouted back

After the water drained, she grabbed her towel and see if her feet would come back. She rubbed and rubbed til it was dry and it was gone like poof!

She quickly got out of the bathroom and ran into her room

**"How is this possible?" Really long huh? Makes up for that short chapter. Are the other girls mermaids do they have necklaces**


End file.
